1. Field
The present invention relates to a sample collection apparatus for analysis of air pollution comprising moisture pretreatment means, and more particularly to a sample collection apparatus for analysis of air pollution comprising moisture pretreatment means in which a Peltier trap is disposed below a cooling tube to enable accurate control of temperature so that moisture removal and sample collection are facilitated, thus achieving maximized moisture removal effects and rapid collection of stable samples.
2. Discussion of Background Technology
As is well known, automatic analyzers are currently used to collect and analyze volatile organic compounds (VOCs) or malodorous substances. Analysis for the concentrations of particulate materials using automatic analyzers is conducted by measuring the difference in the weight of a filter before and after collection of particulate materials, or by irradiating a filter after collection of particulate materials with light and measuring the amount of light passing through the filter. In addition, analysis of ingredients, such as heavy metals, adsorbed to a filter is conducted by the dissolving the collected ingredients by various pretreatments, including acid treatment and heating.